


Master Plan

by Kandikitty13



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandikitty13/pseuds/Kandikitty13
Summary: Jades plan- freak out her possible new step mom, who happens to be homophobic, by fake dating. This honestly seemed like a lot of trouble to Tori  and it would probably end worse than just dealing with the woman. She goes along with it though.





	1. Jade's Plan

We were seated across from each other drinking coffee at Jade's favorite cafe. She was typing away on her laptop while I read a Stephen King book she lent me. This had become our usual thing since summer started. We kind of only had each other with Beck visiting family in Canada, Andre watching his Grandmother full time, and Cat working at a summer camp. Not to mention Jade refused to hang out with Robbie alone. It took sometime to be comfortable with each other but now we were content in being alone together. I went inside to refill our mugs and grab a bagel for us to split.

As I sat down she lifted her head taking the mug I offered. "You're staying the night tonight."

"I'm what?" I ask looking over the rim of my cup.

"Staying the night. My father is coming home with... Nora and I need a buffer. He said if we fought again that he'd send me to bible camp." Jade visibly shivered at the thought of going to a Christian camp for the rest of the summer.

"I dunno Jade, I don't think we are ready for that." Yes we had been getting long for the passed few weeks. We've also spent time at her house but staying the night? That was a whole new ball game.

Her pierced brow raised in amusement as well as the corner of her mouth "Mmm well I promise I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with." Her grin grew into a smirk at the suggestiveness in her voice.

"Oh my gods Jade! That is so not what I meant!" I pinched the bridge of my nose. I could feel a blush spreading down my neck.

Her features softened as she seemed to think something over. "Actually... That might work."

"I'm not sleeping with you!" I squeaked.

"Keep your voice down Vega geez." She chuckled lightly "I'm not asking you to but making Nora think we are might just be enough to make her never come back or at least leave for awhile again." I could see the gears turning in her head.

"You're seriously considering this?"

"She's super homophobic and Father will do anything to keep her happy, so we show up be all gay and then they'll leave. Easy as that!" Her smile was vicious.

I stared at her in disbelief "You aren't kidding."

"Nope."

"What makes you think I'll go along with this?"

"You hate seeing people in distress. You'd do anything to make sure everyone around you is happy and as long as She's around I won't be." She crossed her arms in triumph.

"What makes you think he won't kick you out instead?" If he would do anything for Nora why not that?

"He and mother have an agreement."

I waited for an explanation but none came. "I hate you." I muttered because Jade was right I would do this for her.

"Awe I hate you too" Her vicious smile never left her lips. "Now come on we have work to do."

Nora and Mr. West weren't due to arrive until later that night so we had time to change a few things around the house. I sat on Jade's bed while she rummaged around. First she pulled out a rainbow flag ("Don't ask Vega."), tossed over ten different shirts and her leather jacket. A few hours later we had hung the flag on the outside of her bedroom door and taken multiple pictures in different outfits. Though this seemed a bit extreme to me, Jade lived by the 'Go Big Or Go Home' saying. After the pictures were taken Jade let me change back into my clothes.

All that was left was to print off the pictures and make dinner. We went to the grocery store down the street to do both. Jade pushed the cart while I threw in everything needed for fajitas. Walking down the snack isle Jade grabbed gummy koalas and a giant thing of red licorice. "This has to work." She mumbled second guessing her plan.

"You have a sugar problem that could rival Cat's. I'm surprised you haven't scared her off yet, usually when you hate someone that's enough." I doubled checked the list making sure we had everything.

"I know but this women is so... stupid. You'll understand when you meet her." Jade looked at her phone "Pictures should be done." Giving me her card she walked off to the photo printing.

The cashier smiled "You two make a lovely couple." she nodded to Jade at the photo counter. "Though she seems a bit... High maintenance."

I laughed lightly "You have no idea." I shook my head "She is pretty great though." I followed her gaze, she was holding two cups of coffee in her hands and the pictures under her arm.

"Best of luck!" The cashier winked while handing me the receipt.

Even though this was all part of Jade's ridiculous plan to make her Father and soon-to-be Stepmother leave her alone, I had a lot of fun doing it. When we got back to the house I started in on dinner while Jade put up the pictures. Some on the fridge, one in a frame next to the couch and the rest randomly about. She was getting into character- A love struck teenage girl. "You've thought of everything haven't you?"

Jade shrugged looking around the house "Just go along with what I do and try to act natural alright?"

"I know I know, we've gone through this. I don't want you upset so I'll do anything blah blah blah." I replied with a smile.

"Smart ass." She rolled her eyes going to set the table.

"That's what you love about me dear." I chuckled receiving a glare through the doorway.

Mr. West and Nora showed up at exactly 7. Between the music Jade had in the background and our conversations we didn't even hear them come in until Mr. West cleared his throat.

"Hello Father," Jade greeted with a forced smile. "And Nora! Perfect timing we just finished dinner." She took the plate of chicken and the pan of vegetables to the table.

"Who is this Jade?" Nora asked looking me up and down.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tori." Shaking her hand I took in her appearance, a short purple dress that matched Mr. Wests tie like they were going to prome or something, curled blonde hair and way too much make up. I could already see why Jade didn't like her. Mr. West didn't acknowledge me at all he just went to the dining room sitting at the head of the table.

"You never cook." He said to Jade as the rest of us joined him.

"I didn't. Tori did, she is a great cook." She praised as I took the seat next to her which was right across from Mr. West at the table. The whole of dinner was mostly polite conversation though Nora seemed to be thinking awfully hard about something. She was like a hawk with prey. Her eyes flicking at every movement Jade did. Her hand would land on mind as she relayed a play we did, or her eyes would linger on me after a sentence, or lean toward me as she spoke of something we did. I could see Nora connect the dots once we were almost done eating. I think what finally made everything click was she seemed to be glaring at something down the hall. Most likely the flag.

"You're dating this this...girl!?" She exclaimed in the middle of Jade answering Mr. Wests question about her grades.

Those black lips curved into a devious smile taking my hand in hers. "Well I was trying not to make it too obvious. I wanted to tell father alone, but yes Tori and I are dating. We have been for the past few months."

Mr. West had zero reaction, for all he cared Jade said the sky was blue. Nora slapped his arm hard making his head jerk up form his fork. "Do you approve of this!?" She yelled.

He looked slightly startled at the slap "Well she certainly is better than that boy Jade used to bring around. He had zero prospects in life. I've heard Miss Vega sing. She at least has talent compared to-" I had the feeling he was about to say something negative about Jade but Nora had another outburst.

She stood up so fast her chair hit the floor "I can't believe you! That you are one of those-those homo loving freaks!" She stormed off toward what I could only assume was the master bedroom. Mr. West followed suit trying to calm her down.

"That worked well." Jade smiled squeezing my hand before getting up to clear the table. In the kitchen we put the leftovers in the fridge before starting in on the dishes. All the while Mr. West and Nora's yelling could be heard. "Either he will calm her down or they will leave soon." Jade said as we loaded all the small dishes into the dishwasher. "Hopefully it's the latter."

"I'm assuming you have some finale that will push her over the edge if he calms her down." I rolled my eyes. I had no idea where this was going and I'm not sure if I wanted to find out. Her signature smirk appeared as she took a step toward me. Instinctively I stepped back realizing I was pressed against the counter.

"Just act natural remember?" Jade repeated placing a hand on either side of me. Oh shit I saw where this was going all too late. I faintly heard a door opening before I felt Jades lips on mine. The only thought that went through my head was 'Act Natural'. Somehow that made my body reacted. My arms wrapped around her neck as her hands moved to my hips. Why did this feel so normal? A few light kisses later and I felt her tongue graze my lips causing me to smile. I parted my lips just enough for her tongue to dance with mine. There was a screech from Nora and a groan from Jade.

"I refuse to stay in a house with THAT!" Nora screamed stomping out of the house with her heels in her hand.

"We will talk later." Mr. West warned, glaring at Jade his hands in fists.

Jades body tensed up and her hands gripped my hips a bit tighter unconsciously.

"Hey." I whispered gaining her attention after the door slammed. She blinked a few times seeming to remember we were still this close to each other. She was about to pull away but I kept her where she was. "Your plan worked." I gave a small smile playing with her hair a bit.

She rolled her eyes seeming to be back to normal "Did you not have faith in me, Tori?" She smirked her fingers trailing under my shirt just a tad.

I shrugged biting my lower lip. "Won't this make him send you to bible camp for sure now though?" I pulled her closer slowly. She didn't stop me.

"I didn't think about that." Her eyes were locked on mine. There was a small moment where we seemed to have an understanding- the bickering, the hostility, just everything made sense in that moment. We were like little kids picking on the person we liked because we didn't know how to handle our feelings. "Guess I'll find out later." We kissed again and this time I didn't freeze. This, her, us- this is what I've wanted.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short continuation to show how things ended up.

We were relaxing in Jade's living room. I had my feet kicked up on the table while she laid her head in my lap. My fingers absentmindedly combing through her dyed hair. "Hey Jade?" I question tearing my eyes from Sweeney Todd to look down at her. She hum not turning to look at me. "Should we tell them we are dating?" I didn't need to specify 'them', she knew who I meant.

"Why does it matter?" Her hand resting under my thigh gave a small squeeze "It's not like we act any different around them. They'd have to be blind to think we weren't dating already." She turned her head a bit "Is this about not kissing in public?" Her green eyes half heartedly glared at me.

I could only smile trailing my finger tips along her cheek. "No it's not about 'not kissing in public.'" I mimicked "Though I'm still surprised by that. You're very possessive I thought you'd want everyone to see us kiss. Telling everyone I'm yours or whatever." I rolled my eyes taking my hand away from her face to push the hair out of my eyes.

She sat up sitting cross legged next to me. "I don't need to show anyone anything for them to know you are mine." Her voice was set. "Have you been hit on once since we figured us out?" She raised a determined eyebrow crossing her arms.

Now that I thought about it, I hadn't been hit on since way before Jade and I made things official. "Jade what did you do?" I groaned throwing my head back on the couch.

"What? Do you want people hitting on you? Groveling for your attention?" There was a bit of hurt in her words.

Sometimes I forget how insecure she is in relationships. Taking a breath I moved to sit facing her, putting my hands on her forearms making her uncross them then bringing her hands to my lips in a gentle kiss "You know that's not what I meant."

A small sigh escaped her as she calmed down "I didn't do anything, honest, they are all just too scared to come near you since you are with me 24/7 now. I mean except the three classes we don't have together." She pulled me forward as she fell back making me lay with my head on her chest. "I don't need to claim you. I trust you." Her right arm was wrapped tightly around my waist and her left hand held mine. I sighed contently relaxing in our new position.

 

When the movie ended Jade checked the time. "We need to get ready. Your mom said dinner was at 6 and to not be late this time." I didn't need to see her face to know she rolled her eyes.

"Well if you didn't make me practically live here she wouldn't be so serious about the time." I stood up pulling her with me.

"If Trina didn't still live at home I'd be happy to spend more time over there. Your parents are pretty great." We walked hand in hand down to her room.

"They like you, Jade, even after all the shit you pulled before." I laughed lightly changing from my pajamas into one of Jade's shirts and my skinny jeans.

"I apologized for that." She mumbled pulling on a black skirt and green long sleeve.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad." I grabbed her hand kissing her lips softly. "You've made up for it tenfold I promise."

"Yeah?" Jade smiled kissing me again.

"Yeah." I clamped my hand over her lips halting anymore kissing. "Come on we really are going to be late at this rate." She mumbled into my hand, probably something sarcastic "Hush you had me alone all last night. Besides you love moms cooking."

"Whatever."

I laughed lightly dragging her back up stairs. Maybe we weren't out to the world, maybe Jade didn't want to jinx things, maybe our circle of who knew us as a couple was small but right now that's just fine for us because at the end of the day we are together and that's all I care about.


End file.
